


Yes Master

by Louise_93TTGB



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise_93TTGB/pseuds/Louise_93TTGB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom Howard/Sub Gary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Master

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is real! Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated! Thanks for reading!

Dom Howard/Sub Gary

"On your knees slave!" He did as he asked and got down on his knees, he shivered in anticipation as he felt the collar shift around his neck. Howard tugged on his dick as he looked down at Gary, who looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. 

"Please master." Gary begged, Howard's eyes widened.

"Did I say you could speak slave?" Gary gulped as he shook his head. "Now suck!" He stuffed his dick into Gary's mouth as Gary opened wide. He closed his mouth around the shaft of Howard's dick, and sucked for all his worth. He had to please him right this time, he didn’t want to be punished again, well maybe he did. 

Howard’s head rolled back as he moaned in pleasure, this was definitely one of the best blowjobs Gary had given him, if not one of the best blowjobs he’d ever received. Gary continued to suck, running his tongue up and down Howard’s shaft, then flicking it over the end, doing all the things he knew Howard loved. 

He grabbed the sides of Gary’s head, softly pumping his hips in time with Gary. Gary knew he was close and also knew that when Howard was about to come, it was like he was in a bubble and he shut the rest of the world out. So as Howard thrust his hips, Gary’s hands went to his dick. He closed his eyes as he softly moaned around the head of Howard’s dick, it felt so good to touch himself. 

He’d been so hard for so long, but he wasn’t able to do anything about it. Howard hadn’t let him touch himself, and he wasn’t going to pleasure him. He wanted Gary to pleasure him first before Gary got to come. As he pumped his fist in time to his sucks, he didn’t realise Howard had stopped moaning as his own moans became louder. 

Howard’s hands on his head tightened, and as Gary opened his eyes he saw Howard looking at him in rage. He pulled his dick out of Gary’s mouth, and pushed him back so he landed on his arse. 

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” He almost shouted, but he didn’t want to scare Gary…well at least not yet. He knew Gary was achingly hard, he could clearly see that. He loved how Gary would do anything to please him though, even denying himself an orgasm just to make sure he pleasured Howard right. Gary was definitely the man for him, he loved him with all his heart, and Gary loved him back. 

Gary slowly shook his head, he wasn’t sure whether he should answer or not, the last time he did Howard didn’t take it too well. 

“Speak slave!” Gary trembled, he loved it when Howard called him slave. 

“I’m sorry master, I just needed…” Howard raised his eyebrows as Gary lowered his head. He always did get a little embarrassed, Howard just had to get him flowing. He put his finger under Gary’s chin and lifted his head, he saw the look in Gary’s eyes and knew he was ok again. “I just needed to touch myself.” 

“Well then, you’ll just have to be punished.” 

Gary made sure not to show the small smile on his face when he heard Howard say that. Howard walked away from him, leaving him sat there alone. He lowered his head again like he was supposed to, and put his hands in his lap. He heard Howard in the bedroom and trembled with what was coming. 

“Here.” Howard called him. He stood up and softly walked to the bedroom with his head still lowered. “On the bed on your front.” Howard commanded. He did as he was told and laid on his front on the bed, Howard had taken the duvet away, so Gary was just lying on the cool sheet. Howard spread his legs and sat between them, he then took his hands and put them above his head. He knew Gary wouldn't dare move them, not if he knew what was good for him. 

His eyes trailed down, he admired the taught muscled body. Gary always did look after himself, more so now. Howard loved that about him, it turned him on. Whenever Gary got back home from a run, he was dripping with sweat. Howard would take him straight upstairs where they would fuck in the shower. Gary loved it, it was an incentive for him to keep training. 

Once Howard’s eyes reached the well muscled arse of Gary’s, his hands reached out. He spread his palms flat against each cheek, squeezing slightly. He watched as Gary bit back a moan, his head pushed into the pillow. Howard squeezed his arse again, spreading the cheeks slightly. Gary knew what was coming next, but it still came as a bit of a surprise to him. 

Howard raised his right hand and brought it down on Gary's right cheek hard, but not too hard it would hurt him, just enough to leave a sting. He slapped his arse again and again, alternating between cheeks, he kept going until he saw the pink marks left behind. When he saw them he rubbed Gary's arse softly, he knew it would sting a little when Gary sat down the next day. He leaned down till his lips touched the skin softly, he heard Gary gasp. 

It was nice for him to feel the softness of Howard's lips and the coolness of his breath, after feeling the harshness of his hands. Howard planted a few more kisses on Gary's behind, till he knew it had cooled down slightly. He then pulled away and leaned back, looking at the back of Gary's head. 

"Roll over." He demanded, but with less anger than last time. Gary slowly turned over until he was lying on his back, he and Howard locked eye contact, they both knew it wouldn't break once that night. Howard's lips quirk into a smile, this time will be much gentler. He places his hands on Gary's thighs and parts them slightly, until they rest by Howard's hips. He reached over to the bedside drawer and pulled the tube of lube out. He saw Gary bite his lip as he unscrewed the cap on the bottle, he poured a dollop onto his fingers and pressed them to Gary's entrance. 

He smiled as Gary gasped due to the coldness of his fingers. He rubbed gently until he felt Gary relax and loosen and he carefully slid one finger inside. He pumped it in and out slowly until Gary had loosened enough for him to slide his second finger in. As he rubbed his fingers around inside him, Gary’s breath became more laboured and hitched every so often. Howard scissored his fingers to stretch Gary that little further, until he knew he was ready. 

Howard pulled his fingers out, much to Gary’s disappointment, and lubbed up his dick. Pulling Gary’s legs tighter around his waist, he pushed against his entrance, and the head of his dick popped inside. Gary hummed in pleasure and Howard bit his lip to stop him from either thrusting deeper, or coming too soon. Once they had both regained their composure, Howard pushed the rest of the way in. 

Gary hissed slightly as the pain mixed with pleasure shot through him, Howard kept pumping in and out, keeping a steady rhythm. In and out Howard went for the next fifteen minutes, until he knew he and Gary were both close. Gary moaned out as Howard pushed that little bit deeper, always hitting the right spot inside him. 

“Faster Howard…harder.“ Gary moaned out to him. He gripped Gary’s thighs tighter, as he thrusted harder and faster like he wished. Gary reached up and grabbed Howard by the neck, pulling him down till their lips met in a fiery passionate kiss. When they pulled away Howard rested his forehead on Gary’s, as he kept pumping into him hard and fast. He felt his balls tighten with his impending release, so he grabbed onto Gary’s dick and pumped it in time to his thrusts. 

Gary’s toes curled and Howard arched up, as they both released simultaneously. Howard pumped into Gary releasing his load into him, and pumped Gary’s dick as his load flew into the air hitting each of them on the chest. Once they had both rode their orgasms out, Howard collapsed on top of Gary resting his head under his. Gary’s hands stroked up and down his back, as a way of comfort and thanks. Once Howard had regained a bit of strength, he rolled off Gary and laid beside him. Gary propped himself up on his elbow and smiled down at Howard, as he smiled back. 

“Thanks.” Gary spoke softly. Howard reached over and cupped his cheek, bringing him into a soft kiss. Once they pulled away Howard reached around Gary’s neck and undid the collar, pulling it away and laying it on the bedside table. He stroked the slight pink marks that the collar had left, and then pulled Gary closer to him. 

“I feel much better after that, love you.” Gary chuckled as Howard spoke. 

“I love you too, but next time it’s my turn.”


End file.
